sprucia_and_gillifandomcom-20200214-history
Sprucia Salvaje
Sprucia Hawk Wilds is the main protagonist of the series of her and her sister's name. She is the daughter of Harold and Lydia Wilds and the older sister of Gilli Wilds. She is a college student at Flosyce Academy. Background When Sprucia was an infant and was born Kameeraska, she was blessed by a wizard. He gave Sprucia and Gilli who was born after her animal-like powers and gemstones in their bodies. Appearance Sprucia is a muscular wild slim young woman with tan fur, olive skin, and red-orange messy hair at the length of her shoulders, she has a fringe hanging down the middle of her face, flowing across her left cheek. Her eyes are heterochromic with a yellow eye on the left and a violet one on the right, her pupils are thin. She surely have a scar on her right eye. Resembling as a lion, she has white fangs, black sharp fingernails and toenails, and a lion's tail. Sprucia is half shirtless and barefooted, instead, she wears a red brown short top and red brown skirt. She have golden bracers on her wrists and ankles. There's an orange gemstone located on her navel. Personality Sprucia seems to be feral, sensitive, optimistic, heroic, brave, slightly egotistical, and somewhat a slob. She is surely resourceful, relaxed, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, compassionate, funny, and sometimes stubborn. In the good times, she is playful around Prince Charles and makes him laugh. When Gilli's around her, they both can relax, play together, and sleep together. Like her sister, Sprucia has a great fond of food and is a little ravenous unlikely like Gilli (various to vegetables), but she's not super ravenous like Gilli. Sprucia used to be temperamental of her temper. Powers and Abilities * Feral- Sprucia is a Katroid/humanoid lion and acts like a wildcat. * Climbing- Sprucia can climb on trees or something else that's related to that. * Ceiling Cling/Ceiling Climb- Sprucia can try to climb on the ceiling. * Swinging- Sprucia has the ability to swing on vines. * Super Vision/Super Sight- Sprucia can use her vision to see things far away. * Supernatural Strength- Sprucia is very strong and she can punch things hard. * Superhuman Strength- Sprucia can lift up heavy things such as a giant boulder. * Enhanced Unarmed Combat- Sprucia can be tough without weapons. * Power Hands- Sprucia can punch through something strong like walls. * Gemstone Glow- Sprucia can use her gemstone to glow in dark places such as dark caves. * Enchanced Eating- Sprucia can eat a lot of food but she's not overall ravenous (mostly various to meats). * Anger Empowerment/Feral Rage- Sprucia is very furious and gets carried away. She cannot try to handle her temper, the weakness of this power is when Charles and Arthur calms her and Gilli down. Trivia *Sprucia is one of the Catfolk called Katroids and a cat woman. **TV Tropes refers to this as "Girl Cat Girl and Folk Cat Folk." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Katroids Category:Characters who appeared in Season 1